Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a display unit and a display control method for an electronic apparatus with a display unit.
Description of the Related Art
There is an electronic apparatus with a display unit that detects user's approach on the basis of information from a human sensor, such as a built-in proximity detection sensor, and controls the display unit. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-252526 (JP 2008-252526A) discloses a television receiver that turns ON its power when it is determined that indoor illumination is lit and a person exists by means of a photodetector and a human sensor. Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-339627 (JP 2001-339627A) discloses an image pickup apparatus that is provided with an EVF (Electronic View Finder) as a display unit, and an optical sensor that detects approach of an eye to the finder. The power of the EVF is turned ON when the approach of an eye is detected. The image pickup apparatus reduces power consumption because the power of the EVF is turned OFF when there is no user.
There are various types of display units, such as a liquid crystal display unit and an organic EL display unit, as a display unit equipped with an electronic apparatus. Every display unit needs to apply voltage for driving a display panel, in general. Accordingly, it is preferable that generation of driving voltage for a display unit be stopped whenever it is determined that there is no user even if power of an electronic apparatus is ON in order to reduce power consumption of the display unit.
However, a certain amount of time is needed until the driving voltage is stabilized after completing a voltage step-up operation for generating the drive voltage or a voltage step-down operation. Accordingly, if the generation of the driving voltage for the display unit is stopped when it is determined that there is no user, the display unit cannot display immediately even when a sensor detects a user.